The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, system and a method for extinguishing a fire at a rear axle of a trailer of a truck. More specifically, the present invention relates to integrated systems to detect brake failure to provide notice to a truck driver of who may then activate spraying a fire extinguishing agent at the affected areas of the trailer.
Trucks, especially semi-trucks with one or more trailers, are essential to shipment of goods that may be transported, such as from a manufacturing facility or coastal port to an intermediate processing center or to a final merchandise distributor, such as a retail store. Further, the trucking industry may provide additional flexibility not otherwise available by rail and/or water vessel shipment, such as the ability to reach remote inland destinations not connected to major railways and/or rivers. Trucks may travel at any hour of the night and/or day to provide shipment within predictable time frames.
In view of the advantages of shipping goods via trucks, truck drivers have responded to increased demand for trucking services by driving longer hours over various types of terrain, including mountainous terrain. Traveling downhill may require frequent usage of the brakes on both the truck and the one or more trailers connected to the truck. Typically, air brakes are used for heavy vehicles, such as trucks, truck trailers and/or buses. An air brake, when used with a disc brake assembly, releases compressed air to move pistons of a brake caliper to apply pressure to a brake pad which stops the vehicle upon contact with the rotating brake rotor. Air brakes may be compatible with drum brakes and function by forcing drum brake shoes and/or pads to contact against the rotating cylinder part of a brake drum. In either set-up, i.e., an air brake used with a disc brake or a drum brake, excessive and/or heavy usage of the air brake mechanism may deteriorate the same allowing for the brakes to adhere in a fixed or “stuck” position. The resultant friction between the various parts of the stuck brakes and/or stuck bearings, such as a wheel bearing, may result in a fire erupting from the stuck brakes and/or bearings that may spread across the entire rear axle of the trailer.
Known methods, apparatuses or systems for extinguishing a fire resulting from stuck brakes may not notify the driver of the fire via an alarm condition allowing the driver to systematically address and/or extinguish the fire. Thus, a need exists for a system that may detect the breakout of a fire over the rear axle of a trailer and provide the driver with extinguishing capability to contain and/or extinguish the fire.